Stamped steel airspring pistons have been in use for many years, but those which have provided for maximum air volume to attain the desirable low spring rate have not provided for flexible airsleeve bead retention. Aluminum and plastic pistons with retention barbs are usually costly to produce because they usually require machining and, furthermore, the large amount of material required to reinforce those types of piston reduces the amount of air volume available for operation of an airspring assembly.